Subject To Change
by Adnarim95
Summary: The title does not imply that I plan on changing the story name, that's just what I put in my notes when I started the story and it stuck :) I'm no good at summaries, all I can tell you is there is lots of smut in the second chapter and if y'all like it, a story line. Otherwise, shameless PWP - Enjoy!
1. Hunting Lesson

**A/N I've lost all inspiration for my last story, so I figured I'd make a oneshot to see if I couldn't get some inspiration pumping. This story, however, just kept going, and going, and going until I deemed it too long for one chapter. I have 2 or 3 more chapters of this ready to post, and if y'all want me to continue after the smut fest ends I will :)**

**I'm going off of what Norman Reedus said he wanted Daryl's character to be :)**

**OoOoO**

Glenn walks timidly over dead leaves and twigs, already having been scalded twice by Daryl for walking too loudly, but it was hard to focus on anything but... Daryl's ass. The way his jeans moved and stretched along his body, careful movements from the older male causing the fabric to tighten and loosen at different rates. Fuck...

Glenn was surprised at how easy it was to get alone with the man, all he had to do was claim he wanted to learn how to hunt, and since Daryl was the best shot and knew the best hunting places, he wanted the brunet to be the one to teach him. Turns out people nowadays don't ask questions when you offer to help feed them.

This, however, was not a hunting trip, he knew how to fucking hunt. This was a test. He'd been sizing up the southerner since the CDC, without his brother there to influence him Daryl had become, dare he say it, sweet. His own version of awkward, sensitive, stone-faced-emotions sweet. Glenn had held back his feelings for the safety of the group, Daryl, and himself, but now that they had found a "safe haven" at the Greene farm, he was going to test the waters.

Daryl had been meeting his gazes for a while, an awkward smile followed by the back of his head being the most Glenn had gotten out of the older male. He didn't doubt for a second Daryl liked him back, but because of the way he was raised and their current situation, it just wasn't something that could be easily brought up, but now seemed like a perfect time...

"Hey, Daryl?"

"Shh." Daryl hushes, looking back at Glenn and placing a dirty finger over his own lips. Daryl removes his finger and uses it to point at the brush he'd been focused on.

Glenn follows Daryl's finger, seeing a big, fat possum waddle out. He couldn't be serious. The younger male's disgust must have been obvious, because the older male sent him a "don't puss out now" glare and stepped to the side, surprisingly graceful for his size. Glenn huffs silently and aims his rifle at the nappy-haired creature, squeezing the trigger and watching the small animal's head explode onto the bush it now lay dead beside.

"Damn," Daryl murmurs, blinking at the animal before turning his gaze to Glenn. "The fuck do ya want me to teach ya, kid? How to miss yer target?"

Glenn grins as Daryl moves to retrieve the possum, overjoyed that the southerner thought he was a good shot. His father made him learn to shoot, and he was a touch of a tiger parent, so he made him do it right, claiming it would be useful one day. Glenn smiles warmly at the memory of his father being protective, happy that he'd been right.

The two press on, going deeper into the woods and plinking small woodland creatures as they went. Glenn nibbles his lip, Daryl's pants had ridden down to show red, plaid boxers. The waistband of the garment is darker than the rest, damp with sweat, stained with dirt. He needs to take them off, let Carol wash them. That reminds him... "Daryl?"

Daryl looks back at the Asian male, a scowl on his face. "What?"

Glenn looks down, all the confidence he once had blowing away with one cross glance. "Nothing, sorry.."

Daryl sighs softly, looking around for walkers before slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "No, I jus' get caught up in thought when I hunt. What d'ya need?"

Glenn nods, scanning Daryl's eyes for any emotion he could find. Nothing. The brunet was extremely good at hiding how he felt, making it hard for Glenn to map out his next move. He supposed it was for everyone's benefit, though. Aside from when Merle was left on the roof in Atlanta, the older male was the only one who hadn't either had a melt down or had too many emotional issues to be as functioning as he is. He knew Daryl had a past, not a pretty one, and he still managed to keep it together and not get caught up in the group drama that seemed to be constant.

Glenn tilts his head a little as an expression finally comes onto Daryl's face; confusion. His eyebrows furrow, but only enough to indicate that he's focusing harder on the Asian male. He bites the inside of his lips, only pursing his lips partially. He's so... refined. It's an odd thing to to define the southerner as, but that's the way Glenn sees him. An angry, confused, startled version of refined.

He never wants to draw attention to himself, opting to hold back how he feels to keep things moving easy. Even now, away from everyone and alone in the woods, Glenn was sure Daryl would have liked to yell at him, tell him he was being a dumbass and trying to turn them into walker-bait, but he held his tongue and waited for as long as he could for the younger of the two to respond. He's so, fucking, sweet...

"Glenn, what do yo-" Daryl starts, almost hissing the words at Glenn, who'd drifted away in thought several long seconds ago. The glaze that covered his eyes vanished and the boy's eyes focused on his, a glint of something the southerner couldn't pinpoint in his gaze.

Glenn grabs Daryl by the nape of his neck, pulling him down to press a kiss into his lips. The older male startles beneath the touch, but makes no move to get away or beat the shit out of the shorter male. Glenn continues as he cautiously runs his hand up the back of Daryl's neck into his hair, his other hand finding its way onto his hip.

Daryl swallows, his resolve slipping away before he even had a prayer of grasping it. He rewards Glenn's efforts by returning the kiss gingerly, placing both hands on either of Glenn's hips, his weapon falling into the crook of his elbow with a shuffling thunk.

Glenn presses flush against the older male, surprised to feel that a stiff bulge had already begun to form in Daryl's jeans. Feeling more confident, the Asian male threads his fingers into the waistband of Daryl's underwear, teasing the sensitive skin of his hip bone.

A choked mew echoes from Daryl's throat as thin hips begin to buck into his own. He moves his fingers under the hem of Glenn's shirt, tracing smooth skin as another whir escapes his lips.

Glenn gasps as Daryl snatches the back of his shirt, almost sending the younger male onto his ass. Daryl must have been quite the lady's man before this shit started, because he was really good at this, able to be concentrating on removing clothes even while mouth-fucking him, one hand removing clothes and the other two kneading.. his.. hips...

Oh, fuck. "D-Daryl!" Glenn sputters as he shoves forward fearfully, knocking Daryl onto his back as he falls on top of him. Glenn rolls off of the southerner and watches as he loads his crossbow, using his feet for leverage and shooting the walker that was once grasping Glenn's shirt in the head, not missing a beat.

Daryl purses his lips, dipping his tongue between them before sending Glenn a stern look. "Shit like that's why I wanted us ta keep moving. Get yer gun and let's go." Daryl snarls as he stands up and stalks forward, drawing his weapon to where he can shoot when he hears stirring in the bushes a few yards away.

Glenn nods sheepishly to nobody, Daryl already having walked away as he grabs his shotgun and quietly traipses up behind the older male. He felt like a complete idiot, but would be lying if he said he regret what he did. He couldn't get over the feeling of the older male through his jeans, his rough, chewed lips, the sound of those shallow, almost begging breaths... Mnn...

A few hours later the two get back to camp, several squirrels, rabbits and possums adorning Daryl's... dead-animal-string-thing, the headless ones being Glenn's. All-in-all, things had went well, but Daryl had become sullen, barely looking at the Asian male, let alone talking to him. Glenn hadn't heard that rough-yet-gentle voice since they shared their kiss, and he knew he'd gone too far.

OoOoO

Glenn lays in his tent, starring through the mesh window at the starless sky. It was cloudy and the air was laced with the smell of rain, droplets of water tapping against his tent. Everyone else had gone to bed, it was peaceful. Glenn would be out like a light if he weren't so worried about how the brunet on the other side of camp felt, he really hadn't meant to make him angry or uncomfortable, but he was just being selfish and attending to his own feelings... "I need to apologize." Glenn murmurs quietly to himself, sitting up and pulling a pair of pants on, the humid Georgia air making it nearly impossible to sleep in clothing.

Glenn quietly slinks across camp as the bottom falls out, rain hitting the ground forcefully making Glenn's footsteps silent in comparison. He opens the zipper to Daryl's tent and slips in quickly, not expecting to see what he does.

Daryl is on his back with his legs bent, bridging his back slightly as he strokes himself under blankets. His eyes are closed, the rain and his own light mews causing him not to notice that the younger male had entered his tent. "Gle- hahh.."

"Oh, shit!" Glenn curses quietly out of shock, looking down as Daryl shoots him an angry, startled glare.

Daryl sits up and clears his throat, keeping his legs cocked to hide the tent his erection was causing. "Dammit Glenn, what!?" He said harshly, but keeping his voice quiet.

Glenn nibbles his lip, the image of Daryl touching himself burned into his brain. It was literally the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and he had to see more. Daryl had kissed back the first time, right? Before he could even hope to stop himself, Glenn shoves forward and crushes his lips against Daryl's. Glenn finds himself between the older male's cocked knees, so he pushed down to successfully put Daryl on his back again and to connect their hips despite the blanket and Glenn's pants between them.

Daryl gasps as his arousal is squeezed between Glenn and himself, his own belly hair teasing his head in time with his nearly frantic breaths. This kid's going to kill him if he's not careful... Daryl matches the younger male's lip movements, sweat building in his brow as Glenn's hips begin to rustle against his, the friction causing a rattled moan to flood into the Asian's mouth.

Glenn can't help but smile into their kiss as the southerner begins to utter high-pitched whimpers into the rain-muted air. It was fucking gorgeous. Craving more positive feedback, Glenn jars his hips faster and moves his mouth across Daryl's cheek, nibbling his ear before settling on his neck. All he had to go by were marks on the older male's wrist and fingers of his left hand, but Glenn knew he would enjoy the reaction he was about to receive.

Daryl nearly screams as sharp teeth sink into his neck, sweet pain shooting through his body and making its way to the heat growing in his lower belly. Eager hips buck involuntarily and he grips Glenn's waist tightly, a harsh grunt followed by a huff of warm air rushes through his lips before all the color sinks from his face.

Glenn halts his movements and tilts his head slightly when Daryl falls completely silent, watching the older male stare sullenly at the younger's chest, his ghostly-white skin heating up to a gorgeous rosy shade. Honestly, Glenn was just happy that the older male was showing some sort of emotion other than mildly aggravated, even if the death grip Daryl had just put on his waist had blood pooling in the small gashes. Out of breath himself, Glenn pants out softly, "What's wrong?"

Daryl nibbles his swollen lips while staring daggers into Glenn's chest, hoping to kill the younger male with his eyes to avoid having to discuss his own short comings. No pun intended. "Get out."

Glenn's eyes widen when he makes out tears slipping down Daryl's face, ripping little holes in his heart as they reach the brunet's ears. It's then that he notices the wet heat seeping into his sleep pants, and then the sudden outburst paired with his current state clicked in Glenn's brain. "Oh, Daryl, it's not a big deal at a-"

"I said get out," Daryl repeats, his voice would have come off demonic had it not been cracked by a soft sob. "Now!" The southerner lays back as Glenn stumbles out, draping an arm over his eyes, tears building in the crook of his elbow as his blush burns into the back of his throat, down his neck and shoulders. He couldn't believe he had that little restraint, and he'd pushed Glenn away so harshly. Again.

He was already pretty close to his end when Glenn got there, and he hadn't touched himself for a long time before this... Who was he kidding? The chink's name had been on his lips every night since the first time the kid smiled at him, and he'd only just got started when the black haired male entered the tent. He had waited for the rain to start pouring good, more comfortable doing his business while muted by the rain instead of in the quiet, Georgia air, so he didn't hear Glenn coming. Any other day he could hear the boy rolling in his tent, whimpers of a nightmare or a wet dream detected only by his trained ears...

Nope, he had no excuses, he was simply really... really inexperienced. Most of his life had been spent either hiding from a physically abusive father or trying to protect himself against a mentally abusive brother, both of them insisting that nobody, male or female, would ever want to so much as lay a hand on him. He'd always assumed they were right, choosing to hunt and camp out by himself while his brother got all the women. Occasionally in their older years, Merle would offer to find Daryl a piece of ass with the threat that his nuts would fall off if they got too heavy, but the younger of the two brothers would always lie, saying he got more action than Merle would want to hear about. That he would be_ ashamed_ to hear how many women he'd sent home before the sun had even rose.

Daryl huffs a pained laugh, he supposed Merle probably _would_ be ashamed, seeing as he'd never been given so much as a hand job. Glenn had just given him the most sexual contact another person had ever allowed him to experience, those few dry humps causing the little bit of stamina he thought he'd built to melt away, those few seconds of friction being able to turn him into a babbling idiot. Yeah, Merle would be ashamed, his little brother getting his first orgasm from another person when he's 37, being dry humped by a man. A Korean man.

It was nice, though. Those precise little hips moving against him, teasing him with muted contact. Those eyes, full of lust themselves, like the kid was really enjoying dry humping like a couple of 12 year olds. Those lips.. Damn, those evil lips.

Daryl moves his arm off of his face, placing an open palm over the moist sheets that housed his member, already erect again recalling how Glenn had made him feel only minutes ago. Daryl closes his eyes and presses his hips up, imagining Glenn between his legs again in his red sleep pants that barely clung to his hips. The Asian male had been sporting an erection of his own, the very tip of his head poking out of the brim of his pants, black tufts of hair peaking over the top of the fabric as well, teasing the heated skin. Red, pulsing, wet with precum...

Daryl found himself writhing on the ground, back arched, breaths harsh, hips bucking desperately into what he'd convinced himself was Glenn's equally enraged organ. He felt the familiar chill running up his spine, threatening to shove him over the edge. "Glenn... Please... Fa-faster!"

OoOoO

Glenn paces around camp, thinking hard about what he should do. He could forget going to sleep, so that was out of the question. He shouldn't have left in the first place, he should have stayed and tried to comfort the older male even if it earned him a black eye. He had to prove he'd be there for him no matter what, that he wasn't just there for a good fuck. He wanted Daryl to be able to cry on his shoulder, he wanted to make the older male happy. Giving him some help with building his stamina was just a perk... That tears it. He's going back in there, and he's going to hold Daryl tightly against his chest and comfort him and make the tears go away and he's not going to do anything sexual.

Glenn turns on his heel and marches back to Daryl's tent, mud squelching beneath his feet as he quickly pulls the zipper open and shoves the upper half of his body inside. Dammit, he walked in on him masturbating. Again. This time though, those crystal blue eyes look at him not with anger and fear, but lust and pleasure. It would have sent the boy to his knees had he not already been on them, mud covering his shins and feet. Fuck, this redneck made it hard to focus...

"Glenn..." Daryl said breathlessly, begging the younger male with his eyes to come take over the situation as he had before. He didn't have to wait for long before Glenn grabbed the hand he'd just been bucking into, and whimper of loss escaping his mouth before he's pulled from the tent. Glenn drags them along with purpose, walking in the direction of the creek near the Greene farm. "Where are we going?"

"To the creek." Glenn said simply, not letting go of Daryl's hand but loosening his grip. He wanted to appear assertive so Daryl wouldn't feel any pressure to be the "man" in this situation, but he didn't want the southerner to feel like he had to do anything, either.

"Why?" Daryl said gruffly, as if the trip were about to make him lose his nerve.

Glenn stops and turns to meet the older male's gaze, a devilish smirk creeping onto his face. "Because we're about to get absolutely filthy." Glenn nibbles his lips softy, his smirk fading. "I mean, if you want to..."


	2. Under the Moonlight (Hidden in the Dark)

**I literally have no excuse for how long this took. I've been saying, "I need to post chapter two..." For a week and a half, and I was just being lazy. **

**In my defense, I write this on my iPhone and have to go through an elaborate process in order to get it posted. But most of it was laziness :P**

**Please enjoy!**

**OoOoO**

Daryl gaps his mouth, his cock jumping at Glenn's offer. "Y-yeah.." The younger male nods and they continue on, Daryl not being able to find the words to ask anymore questions. Glenn's perky ass, barely covered by soaked sleep pants, was the only thing the brunet could think about.

When the two make it to the creek, Glenn wastes no time in losing his pants and chunking them to the side. He looks at Daryl, who was gawking at his angry erection. "Don't be too impressed, I've been horny as fuck since..." Glenn trails off, not wanting to bring up anything that may offend the brunet.

"But _you_," He starts, dropping to his knees in front of Daryl and placing a hand just over his manhood, teasing the waistband of his red, plaid boxers. "_you_ are already able to go again at... full mass." Glenn smiles at the hungry glare Daryl had glued to him, planting a kiss on the slit of the older male's boxers before tugging them down, earning a quiet hiss. "That's very impressive."

Daryl grunts softly as his member slaps against his belly, the younger male's hands clambering to replace the fabric that once resided there. "Oh, oh my god.." He shudders, Glenn's skin-to-skin contact feeling so good it almost hurt. He was awestruck at how smooth the kid's hands were, how skillfully he pet him, how a few mere touches had him gasping for air. "Shit!" Daryl huffs when he feels a warm set of lips kiss the head of his cock, a slick tongue following close behind to lick up the precum building in his slit.

Okay, now he's face-to-face with the little fuck. One simple motion from that kid's mouth made his knees go weak, sending him onto his shins. "Please for the love of Christ in heaven do that again!" Is what he wanted to say, but couldn't build the courage to ask- no, beg- for the Asian male to so much as poke his cock with that filthy tongue again.

Glenn smiles devilishly at the older male, his blue eyes doubling over in pleas for him to continue. Glenn obliges and shoves the southerner onto his back, moving onto his hands and knees and hovering over Daryl's lap. The younger of the two breaths and warm, heavy breath over the solid flesh and a small, involuntary thrust is made by Daryl in return. Slowly, as to not overwhelm the brunet, Glenn begins to take him in his mouth. He started with the tip, sucking away the clear fluid that had already reappeared.

"F-fuck!" Daryl gasps, nearing the point of sensory overload. Glenn didn't stay in one spot for long, as before the brunet had time to catch his breath he'd already moved down to the middle of his cock, swirling a tongue around his weeping head. Holy fuck. "Gle-Glenn stop! I can't hold- I'm gon-gonna cum!" Daryl's pleas and warnings fall on deaf ears, Glenn's seemingly never-ending mouth engulfing the rest of his manhood, sucking the rod of flesh like it was going to save his life.

Glenn smirks around the older male's cock, bobbing his head up and down the length of Daryl as quickly as his neck muscles would allow. He passes a glance up to the older male, who was searching the ground for something, anything to keep him from floating away. He finally settles on Glenn's hair, tangling calloused fingers in the soft strands as his loud moans increase in pitch.

Daryl couldn't take it anymore, every trick he knew to use to avoid coming too fast had failed, his toes had curled and his eyes peered into the back of his skull. A shriek hurls from his lungs as he erupts into Glenn's mouth, fists full of hair gripping tightly, hips bucking haphazardly. His veins burned from the pleasure that had just tore through them as shaky hands let go of Glenn's hair. He flashes the Asian male a glance, not having time to blush at his low stamina before he notices Glenn's Adam's apple bob, indicating that he'd swallowed the brunet's fluids. Holy shit. "God.." He whispered, kicking himself for not getting more experience so that he could properly return the younger male's favor. Glenn probably has blue balls from hell right now, and all Daryl knew to do was try and mimic what the raven-head had just done.

Glenn yelps softly as he is shoved into the nearby creek, the water still warm from earlier in the day. The rain had stopped and the moon had come out, big and bright, illuminating the small bit of non-wooded area they were in. He watches as Daryl stumbles over, covering himself nervously. "I've had it in my mouth, you don't have anything to hide."

Daryl blushes softly and squats down over the younger male's lap, getting on his hands and knees to hide his manly bits. He places his forehead on Glenn's chest and says in a low tone, "It's ugly and it's bright out, I don't wanna scare ya."

Glenn chuckles softly, smothering his smile once he sees Daryl peer up at him with hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought you were joking..."

"Nope." Daryl says quietly, shifting under Glenn's gaze. Desperate to change the subject, he passes the younger male a quizzical glance. "Can I try to... erm... suck you?"

"Please do." Glenn says softly as he props back on his hands, the throbbing between his thighs becoming more apparent when those gorgeous eyes meet his, blue pools of innocence begging to be corrupted.

Daryl nods sheepishly, moving his hands to stroke the Asian whose cock poked out of the water, hot flesh jumping at the contact. "Poor thing..." He murmurs mostly to himself before planting a cautious kiss to the head of Glenn's cock. The older male glances up quickly, Glenn's brown eyes glazed over with lust, his lip shoved between his teeth, the "Hmmn." of pleasure he receives letting him know that he can keep going.

After that Daryl started to gain some confidence, suckling the upper third of Glenn's manhood sloppily, trying to balance sucking with bobbing with breathing. It was painfully obvious he'd never done this before, Glenn flinching inwardly at the occasional tooth that scraped the tender flesh, but he wouldn't even almost want to replace the inexperienced man between his legs with someone who knew what they were doing. He loved that he got to be the older male's practice dummy. Daryl gets most of the way down before gagging softly, jarring back in a startled fashion.

Daryl coughs quietly, trying his hardest not to break the mood. Glenn didn't seem phased though, only protesting the loss of contact and movement with a soft whimper. The older of the two, now knowing his boundaries, begins bobbing up and down, careful not to go too deep for fear of looking like he had no idea what he was doing... But who the fuck was he kidding?

A few short minutes tic by and Glenn had moved one of his hands into Daryl's hair, pulling and pushing gently, absentmindedly. "Mhn, Daryl.." Glenn's sentence is cut short by a gasp and he lets go of Daryl's hair to lie back and grip his own, water flooding his ears. He didn't want the brunet to feel like he had to let him come in his mouth, but if he didn't let go of those brown strands he would have braced too hard against them, his pending orgasm quickly depleting him of his self control.. "D-Daryl you can just jerk me off the rest of the way if you wa- Oh my god!"

Daryl smiles inwardly at Glenn's reaction. Before the younger male could finish his sentence, the older had started stroking the part of his cock he couldn't reach with his mouth, causing Glenn to jar his hips hard, smaller convulsions following with every burst of semen he released into Daryl's mouth.

Daryl coughs and pulls away as Glenn's load hits the back of his throat, the heated fluid seeping from his lips before the the older male grasped enough thought to spit it out. He then wipes his mouth, flashing his eyes up at Glenn before quickly looking back at the water. "'M sorry... I ain't good at this... You shouldn't hafta go through this fer me..." Daryl says weakly, moving to stand up and leave.

Glenn grabs the blushing male by the hair on the side of his head and pulls him face-to-face, seductively licking up the cum that had dribbled down the corner of the southerner's mouth before crushing their lips together, murmuring between kisses, "That... was the best... fucking blow job... I've ever... been given."

Daryl shudders beneath Glenn's hold, his confidence (or what little bit he had in the first place) was restored and he shoved forward, connecting their hips once more. He'd never mounted anyone like this, as he was nearly positive pillows didn't count, but it felt so natural looking down at Glenn's face. It was twisted into a pleasured expression, eyebrows raised and furrowed, eyes closed and lips parted, pants caused by his recent orgasm still huffing from his throat. It was nearly all it took to get him rock solid again, but the fact that it was him causing that reaction... Yep. That's what got him there, hard as steel, knocking hips together with this man like they were teenagers. He fucking loved it.

Glenn gawks at the southerner, already feeling a twinge in his cock seeing him that way, so... Powerful. Despite how he is in any other situation, he'd never been one for being submissive in bed, always preferring to top anyone that he'd been with. A way of breaking the monotony of being everyone's errand boy, if you will. But Daryl, perched above him, looking at him with starving eyes despite the fact he'd already came twice, it made him willing to make an exception. For now. "You look sexy as hell up there."

Daryl shudders and slumps forward onto his forearms, resting them on either side of Glenn's head, his bottom lip caught harshly between his teeth. "Don't say shit like that..."

Glenn smiles wickedly at the tone Daryl's voice, breathing a hot breath into his ear before whispering, "What? Don't want to hear about how sexy your abs are, or how gorgeous your face is, or how fucking big you coc-"

"Stop," Daryl whimpers desperately into Glenn's neck, doing everything he could to hold back from rooting the poor kid into the ground. "I don't think m'heart can take four orgasms 'n one night.." Daryl says slowly, being embarrassed by his age for the first time in his life.

Glenn smiles, flipping them so they were in the same position that started this night. "You say that like tonight is the only night we'll be able to do this," Glenn begins thrusting his hips, successfully causing Daryl to arch his back and let out a strangled moan. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to give your hot ass up."

"Oh, fuck me!" Daryl hisses as he grips surprisingly muscular shoulders, thrusting his hips to meet Glenn's movements.

"_Soon_." Glenn says huskily into Daryl's ear, smiling as the southerner howls out in pleasure, that being the final prompt to bring the older male to his end. White, hot ribbons shoot between the two men, spread back and forth by forceful breaths out of them.

"Glenn... That was just... Christ..." Daryl relaxes into the ground, the adrenaline that was been fueling his body had vanished, leaving him a quivering pile of flesh. Far too tired to try and make sense of whatever his brain wanted Glenn to know, Daryl notices the semi between Glenn's legs and passes him a nervous glance. "'M sorry... I should have made sure you came... Goddammit I fucking suck at this shit!"

Glenn startles at the outburst, watching as the older male stands up and moves to flee in a weary fashion. "Daryl, stop." Glenn says firmly as he trots up to the older male and hugs him from behind. "It is not a big deal at all. None of us have gotten any in a long time and I don't expect you to be king of the holding-their-cum mountain. This is also new territory for you, I'm sure you're used to girls whose orgasms aren't really mandatory, so you also have to get used to the new... functions."

Glenn turns the older male around and looks him in the eyes, tears dripping helplessly from them. "I have no problem with any of that, but you have got to stop pushing me away and running from me. Do you understand?"

"... Yeah, I do... Do y'want me to finish ya?" Daryl asks, fearful of a snarky comment he was used to getting from his family.

Glenn blinks, noticing the way the southerner's body tenses, as if he were bracing for something. "No, I'm not very long-winded.. I probably wouldn't have came a second even if we had kept going."

Daryl nods, relaxing into Glenn's hold. "That's good I guess..." A few long minutes tick by and the brunet is shifting uncomfortably, not sure how long post-messing-around cuddling is meant to last, but he did know it made him feel extremely awkward.

"Daryl.."

Daryl startles at the sudden noise, despite it's hushed tone. "Yeah?"

"There's a walker coming towards us, I didn't bring a weapon.."

Daryl snatches a quick look back at the zombie several paces away before shoving forward, making it a point to drag Glenn behind him. The harsh snarling noises out of the creatures mouth grow fainter and fainter as they near the Greene fence line, no longer within earshot once they make it over the fence and start the mile-long trek back to camp. Most of the walk is silent, Glenn being the one to finally speak.

"So... we're naked." Glenn says softly, earning a chuckle from the older male.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Daryl says in a low, humored tone. "Nobody wanders 'round camp at this time, only when the sun starts cumin' up. Plus it's wet n' muggy, the women and Carl will take longer to get up. We should be able ta get to our tents without any fuss long as ya don't get to screamin' or anything."

It was Glenn's turn to laugh as he nods, mischievous thoughts entering his mind. "No, I won't. Not unless you make me scream..." Glenn passes the brunet a devilish gaze, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Watch that dirty mouth," Daryl says as they near the circle of tents. "Else I may have to wash it out with somethin'..."

Glenn nearly gasps as Daryl gives him a peck on the lips, an almost startled expression over-taking the southerner's face. Before Glenn can respond to anything that had just happened, Daryl sends him a sheepish smile and trots back to his tent. Glenn's heart pounds hard inside his chest, threatening to rattle through his rib cage as he makes it back to his tent. That kiss was different from the few they had shared before, Glenn hadn't forced it on him and it wasn't driven by lust, Daryl had just kissed him because... because he wanted to.

Making it to his tent and laying down, Glenn swallows and closes his eyes, his lids burning from the lack of sleep. He'd have to wake up soon, greet the day with tired eyes and bruised hips, but if the tingling on his lips that Daryl left behind kept up, he would be just fine...

OoOoO

Despite getting to bed late, Daryl slept better that night than he had in a long time. It turns out that three orgasms really take it out of you. The southerner rolls his eyes at his own obvious thoughts, raising his eyebrows at the lone walker the had made it's way over the barb-wire fence at the back of the property and all the way up to the second fence.

The creature snarls as Daryl walks towards it, it's limbs tangled in the fence as it frantically tries to shove forward. Harsh, low-pitched growls erupt from the walker's throat, hungry hands reaching out for warm flesh like it were a rabid animal.

Daryl watches for a moment, studying what was once a man, now tangled up in the second fence that surrounded the farm. He had brown hair that was naturally highlighted by the sun, it blended down into a red beard that was covered in dried blood and spit. He had hard features, a square jaw, defined brow, threatening eyes. Green eyes still glinted behind foggy corneas, a few black shards still floating within the emerald pools.

He had on dark Khaki pants and a pale t-shirt with what looked like dried concrete spattered on them, cracking in the places that had been put in distress. He smelled of styrene under the rotting flesh, implying that he'd worked with strong chemicals before all this happened. A chunk of his right cheek and three of the fingers on his left hand were missing, one of his hips were still seeping blood onto his pants, and it looked like one gotten him by the ankle as well. His shirt was torn where he was bitten on the hip, showing off two nubs that held a concealed holster with no pistol to be seen. However they got him, he fought it, but there were just too many of them. The southerner frowns at the blood-stained, titanium band still encasing the man's ring finger, remembering that there was a reason you didn't think about these things as people. They're dead, their souls are gone, only their bodies and the virus that overtook it are left behind.

Daryl swallows the lump in his throat, pulling the knife from his side and driving it into the man's... *the creature's* skull. The snarls and hisses cease, a once jarring body falling limply into the wire. The brunet looks down at the truly dead male for a few more seconds before pulling him out of the fence, dragging him in the direction of the others that they'd lost. *Someone* loved this man, and he needed to be buried as such.

**OoOoO **

**Ending notes: My husband made it into this chapter as the zombie at the end. I don't know how to feel about it, because while I think he makes a beautiful zombie description, I also don't think he would ever meet that fate... It's conflicting to write about, but I like how it turned out. :)**


End file.
